In a networked environment such as the Internet or other networks, entities such as people or companies can provide information for public display, such as on web pages, documents, applications, or other information resources. The Internet content can include text, video, or audio information provided by the entities via a web page server for display on the Internet. Additional content such as advertisements can also be provided by third parties for display on the web pages together with the information provided by the entities. The additional content may or may not be related to the subject matter of the web pages.